warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior Puppet Pals in "Warrior Angst"
This is based on the Potter Puppet Pals episode "Wizard Angst." Enjoy!--Shaf Girl 03:11, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Firepaw: I feel cranky and aging today, and I don't know why! (growls) I'm going to take it out on cats I like! (Graypaw comes) Graypaw: Hello, Firepaw! What sort of trouble should we get up to today? Firepaw: No trouble today, Graypaw. I'm sick of your dreadful gray pelt. Graypaw: Why must you hurt me in this way, Firepaw? (Sandpaw appears) Sandpaw: Yeah, what's your problem, Firepaw? Firepaw: My housefolk are gone, my life stinks like crowfood, I can't find a mate, and I'm surrounded by (beep)ing badgers and (beep) all the time, I mean, what the (beep)? Graypaw: But it's the wild, Firepaw! The badgers are the wild! Firepaw: Well, I still have nightmares about Smudge eating my pelt right off every night. I can't take it anymore. I don't want to be wild! Graypaw: (big gasp) Sandpaw: What about fighting Brokenstar? Firepaw: Fine. It's all up to you now, Graypaw. Graypaw: B-b-b-but, y-you, b-b-but...oh, no! Firepaw: Come on, now, you go fight him. (pushes Graypaw over to Brokenstar's den, Graypaw wimpers) Brokenstar: (looks up, has trouble seeing) Hello, little kit. Graypaw: (wimpers more) Brokenstar: You want a piece of me? What? Graypaw: Y-you're so...(wimpers and runs away) Brokenstar: Yeah, you run away! Kits... Graypaw: I can't do it! Sandpaw: You tried your best, Graypaw. Graypaw: What's Firepaw doing? Firepaw: (hitting his head against Highrock) Angst, angst, angst, angst, angst, angst... Sandpaw: He's a little off today. Haven't you noticed? Graypaw: Maybe he's in love! Sandpaw: Who would fall in love with such a-- Graypaw: Maybe he needs some cuddling! Firepaw: I don't want cuddling! Graypaw: Cuddle with me, Firepaw. Firepaw: No! Graypaw: Cuddling...(rubs his head under Firepaw's) Firepaw: I'll kill you! (scratches him) (Firepaw and Graypaw get into a tustle, Sandpaw just stands there and eventually leaves while Tigerclaw comes) Tigerclaw: WHAT is this ruckus?! Graypaw: Firepaw swiped his paw at me, claws unsheathed! Firepaw: Graypaw invaded my personal Twoleg nest! Tigerclaw: I think some severe punishment is in order here. Firepaw and Graypaw: Oh no. Tigerclaw: The two of you shall be dragged by your ears to the Great Rock at Fourtrees, where a too-much-poppyseed-eating Scourge will be waiting with sever collors with dogs teeth and a Twoleg target board, and then... Firepaw and Graypaw: The make-your-own-dirt attack! (leap onto Tigerclaw and bite just above the tail, which makes his bowels give way, what smells like digested crowfood fills the air) Tigerclaw: Uh, I have to, um, leave now. Bye. (slowly slinks away) (Bluestar comes by, purring) Bluestar: Oh great StarClan! That was awesome, apprentices! Graypaw: Thanks, Bluestar. Bluestar: Are you still full of that warrior angst, Firepaw? Firepaw: I think I can appreciate life more now. Bluestar: Well, that's just fantastic! (Sandpaw comes) Sandpaw: Hey, guys. Ew, what's that smell? Graypaw: Why, it's the herb that only Tigerclaw could provide. (everyone purrs) Bluestar: Oh, good luck! (suddenly turns into a star and floats up into the sky) Firepaw: Everyone make a wish. The End! Category:Fan Fictions